Mending the Cracks
by Jas565
Summary: House and Cuddy have been in a relationship for 3 months but House's self doubt begins to get in the way. Can they mend the relationship before it's too late and can House open up?flashbacks and talks of child abuse in later chapters. multiple chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure how many chapters this story will be yet I'm thinking around but could be more.**

**Please read and review**

**I do not own House md or any other characters.**

**Chapter 1**

Lisa Cuddy sat in her office trying to sort and complete the new pile of paperwork that had been put on her desk; however her mind was on her boyfriend Greg House. It had been three months since she found him on his bathroom floor wrestling with his thoughts and inner demons on whether to take the vicodin pills in his hand. Since that night she declared her love for him their relationship had been going great, he was opening up a little bit more about himself, interacting with Rachel and the sex was fantastic. More recently though he had been a bit more distant and quiet and even though he tried to hide it she could see his leg was beginning to hurt, whether that was from the cold weather or the fact he had something on his mind she wasn't completely sure. Before she could ponder the situation anymore the man over taking her thoughts burst into her office.

''Hey sweet cheeks'' House said as he leaned heavily on his cane limping to the couch in Cuddy's office. He slowly sat down rubbing his thigh with his hand, all the while trying to ignore the worrying glance he was sure Cuddy was giving him.

''Hey, how's the latest case going'' replied Cuddy while looking down at the paper work in front of her. Knowing better than asking how his leg was and if he was okay.

''The ducklings are doing some tests as we speak to confirm my diagnosis and the women can go back to her cheating husband and pretend to play happy families''.

''That's good I guess, do you want to come over tonight I can cook dinner and we can just relax, Rachel would like to see you?'' She really wanted him to say yes and come to hers tonight, he hadn't been to hers for a while and she wasn't sure why, whether it was because of her, Rachel or just his self doubt. Whatever it is she hoped House could either talk to her or figure it out for himself.

''Ermm yeah sure sounds good, I'll come down to your office later and we can head to yours'' he replied as he slowly stood up and went over to Cuddy and kissed her on the lips. House made his way out off her office to the elevators to go back up to his office. He looked inside the conference room to see if his team was back with any results, when he found no one in there he went to his office to brood over his relationship with Cuddy. Closing the blinds and then sitting in his chair he knew he was being a bit off with Cuddy lately but he was getting a bit nervous and doubting how he can be the man and maybe the father Rachel would need if their relationship progresses. Boy did it scare him and most of the self doubt he was feeling came from his father and his childhood he had. How can he tell Cuddy about the abuse he suffered as a child, he wasn't the most open person anyway and he knew if he told Cuddy she would leave him and take Rachel away from him. People say that if someone was abused as a kid then they are more likely to be abusive themselves. House knew he wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if he hurt Rachel or Cuddy that way so in his mind it was just easier for him to pull away from Cuddy and make her see that he really wasn't worth the time or effort to make the relationship work. The sound of his pager brought him out of his thoughts as Foreman let him know they were in the conference room with the test results. Getting up and opening the door to the conference room he focused back on the medicine.

Patient cured and on the right treatment he put on his leather jacket, grabbed his backpack and made his way to Cuddy's office. As he got to her office he stood and just watched her as she was putting files into her bag. She was beautiful and he loved her and it hurt him to think that he was hurting her by pushing her away, and if they did break up he knew that she was a very strong women and would get over it and move on. Taking a deep breath he stepped into her office. Cuddy turned round as House walked into her office.

''Ready to go?'' she said as she picked up her laptop bag and some files smiling broadly at him.

''Yeah, I'll follow you on the bike if that's okay'' Cuddy's reply was taking House's hand and walking to the parking garage giving him a kiss as he got on his bike and she walked to her car.

An hour later after eating dinner Rachel was playing with her toys on the floor while House and Cuddy snuggled on the sofa watching general hospital. Cuddy was lazily rubbing Houses leg not realising the effect it was having on House.

''What time does the rugrat go to bed again cause you are really not helping me to control myself around the kid'' House whispered suggestively in Cuddy's ear. She grinned and looked up at him and began kissing him, just as House was beginning to respond to the kiss she stood up, picked up Rachel and went down the hall to put Rachel to bed. House grinned to himself as he pulled himself up and taking two ibuprofen. He made his way down the hall to the bathroom brushing his teeth. As he came out of the bathroom Cuddy was just coming out of Rachel's room closing the door quietly and smiling at House as they made their way into Cuddy's room.

''So we are now alone'' House said as he made his way to Cuddy and slowly kissing her, their tongues fighting in each other's mouths. House slowly started kissing her neck as he began to pull her top over her head. Cuddy's moans of approval vibrated in his ear as began fondling her breasts through her bra before he unclasped it and let it full to the floor with the top. Cuddy then removed houses shirt and ran her hands down his formed biceps as he slowly took her hands and guided her onto the bed. As she lay on the bed he took of his pants and straddled her on the bed. He began kissing her again as his hands went down to the zipper on her pants and pulled them down along with her panties. She could see his bright blue eyes shine as he took in her body.

''You are beautiful'' he growled as he began kissing her breasts, playing with her nipple on her right breast. She took this opportunity and put her hand down his boxers and wrapped a hand round his hardening shaft. The growl of approval from House made her smile that she could make him react like this. Taking her hand out of his boxers she pulled them down so they were around his ankles and House took over and kicked them off his feet. He returned his attention backed to Cuddy and covered her body with his own and entered her slowly and carefully. They both groaned at the feeling as he began to move and thrust into her slowly at first but gradually picking up the pace until they both found release.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter contains flashbacks that are in italics. All mistakes are mine.

Thanks for reading

**Chapter 2**

''_Where have you been'' John House shouted while drinking a glass of scotch and looking disappointingly at his ten year old son. Greg hated that look and even at ten years old he knew that his father was not just going to send him up to his room and ground him, no he knew he'd be punished for being over an hour late home. The question was just what his father will do to him or how creative he might be._

''_I was exploring the base and I got lost''. Greg replied shakily and quietly looking into his father's eyes, not daring to look away. He knew better than to think that his mother would come out of her bedroom and help him, take him away from his father and protect him. He kept his eyes on his father as he stood up and put the glass of scotch down on the table next to the couch trying to anticipate what his father would do now. He saw the fist flying towards him but knew there was no point in dodging the blow as it connected with his right cheek, the familiar sting of his dads ring cutting his cheek also. He isn't on the floor for long as he is picked up the collar of his shirt and dragged upstairs to the bathroom._

''_Looks like the message isn't getting through your thick skull so I'm going to have to remind you''. John growled out angrily as he began to fill the tub up with cold water. ''strip out of your clothes and don't move''. Greg did as his father asked and took off his t-shirt, pants and under wear. As soon as he was naked the cold air of the bathroom hit him and he wrapped his skinny arms around his frame to try and find some warmth. The bathroom door swung open with such force that made him jump and look up to see his father locking the bathroom door and tipping the bags of ice he had gone to get into the tub filled with cold water. ''Get in''. Greg suddenly felt the fear grip him as he willed his brain to cooperate and move his legs towards the tub and get in before he made his dad even angrier, but he couldn't move he stood there frozen and rooted to the spot as he stared at the tub and then at his father._

''_I'm sorry it won't happen again...please I'm sorry''. He began pleading hoping it might make a difference and change the situation he currently found himself in. John's reaction to this was to grab his son and dunk his head in the freezing cold water. Greg struggled and kicked his legs as he struggled to breathe as he was held under longer and longer. Just as he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen his head was pulled out of the water. ''Now get in the tub''. Greg gingerly obeyed this time still in shock at what had just happened and still struggling to breathe he got in the tub. Just as he sat down he felt his father's much stronger and larger hands on his shoulders once again forcing him under the water and pulling him back up to the surface. _

Cuddy woke up from her sleep when she heard little moans and whimpers coming from the sleeping man beside her. Thinking he was just dreaming and mumbling in his sleep she snuggled in closer to him wrapping her arms around his torso. It was then that Cuddy felt how sweaty and House was as began to get more and more agitated. Quickly turning on her bedside lamp Houses face became clearer as did the look of pain and droplets of sweat trailing down his face. She was about to shake him awake when he began talking in his sleep.

''No not again...please I'm sorry...dad stop''. Cuddy knew she had to wake him up so she tried touching his shoulder and gently shaking him. When that didn't work she softly called his name and said soothing words in the hope that they began to calm him down as his breathing became more erratic. ''House wake up, it's me Cuddy your dads not here''. All of a sudden house jerked awake nearly hitting Cuddy. Cuddy watched him as he seemed to struggle for air as he also rubbed his right thigh as it began to disagree with the sudden movement.

House kept his eyes on the bed covers as he rubbed his thigh and tried to regulate his breathing. When the pain and his erratic breathing subsided he looked up and saw Cuddy's concerned look in her grey eyes, the light illuminating her features as she held a worried look on her face.' 'I'm okay it was just a dream'' House stuttered, trying to find the words to reassure her and also making sure he didn't give too much away. ''I'm just gonna go to the bathroom''.

Cuddy watched as House slowly got up from the bed suppressing a groan and grabbed his cane and limping to the bathroom. She sat there against the head board of her bed feeling confused about what the hell had just happened, she felt like she was dreaming herself but knew what had just happened, happened in reality. Her thoughts were of how to approach House about what had happened would he bring it up and talk to her and open up and why was he begging his dad to stop. Questions, questions and more questions to ask but she very much doubted she would get any answers. Sighing she got out of bed and put on her robe and went in search of House to make sure he was alright. She heard a noise coming from the kitchen and found him in there making a drink of water and getting two ibuprofen. She was about to speak but he beat her to it.

''You should go back to bed; you have got to be up early tomorrow. I'm not going to go back to sleep now so I'll probably go back to my apartment watch some porn, unless you want to join me'' he said before he drank the water and took the pills. He knew she will see right through the deflection but he hoped she would not bring it up and just let him leave to lick his wounds on his own. He put the glass in the sink and started to make his way to Cuddy's room to put on his clothes and grab his bag. He was aware of her following him and staring at him but he carried on and pretended she wasn't there.

''What you're just going to leave?'' She exclaimed ''we are in a relationship House, don't walk away from me and talk to me...please''. The sadness in her voice made House stop as he passed her in the doorway of her bedroom. ''I'll see you at work tomorrow''. With that he kissed her on the cheek and left her standing there alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's taken me a while to update anyway here is the next chapter and i have nearly finished the next one, which is going to be longer than my chapters so far. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Chapter 3**

House had been avoiding Cuddy at work, luckily they had got a new patient and he hadn't needed to see Cuddy to approve any risky procedures. He knew he couldn't avoid Cuddy forever and will need to face the issue sooner or later. He wants to tell Cuddy what's wrong with him but he's not sure whether he can open up to someone that much. He's never opened up that much; his dad always said that it showed weakness and his son was definitely not allowed to show any weakness in front of anyone. Looking at his watch he went to find Wilson and to get him to buy him lunch.

Cuddy knew House was avoiding her but she was avoiding him just as much. Last night House was vulnerable in front of her and whenever that happens he gets scared and panics. That's what happened last night and she very much doubts that House will come looking for her so she will have to figure out the best way to approach him. That will have to wait though as she had a meeting with some very generous donors to get to.

''So how come you're not having lunch with Cuddy?'' Wilson enquired; he hadn't seen Cuddy and House together all day which was rare. He was happy for his friends and hadn't seen House this happy in ages but he knew that if they did break up he would be the one picking up the pieces.

''Because the food tastes so much better when it comes off your plate'' House snarked back really not in the mood for Wilson's input on the Cuddy situation. He knew exactly what he'd say_, House you should talk to Cuddy don't be so stubborn and stupid, swallow your pride and talk to her._

''House if you have done something don't avoid Cuddy talk to her, you are in a grown up relationship now and grownups talk about problems in their relationship ''

God he was so predictable House thought.'' Why do you think I've done something or that I have done anything at all''.

''Because I know you House and its obvious something's wrong as you have only stole like three chips instead of taking the whole lot''. As Wilson was about to continue House's pager beeped, he looked up at Wilson ''why do my patients always code when my conversation with you really gets interesting'' He sarcastically said as he started to get up and leave the cafeteria to meet his team in the conference room. Wilson watched his friend leave the cafeteria and noticed the more prominent limp of his friend and knew he had to talk to Cuddy, which would have to wait after some of his afternoon appointments.

Around four in the afternoon Wilson made his way down to Cuddy's office, knocking on the door letting her know of his presence he walked on through.

''Hey, so how are you?''

''What do you want Wilson? I've got a lot of paper work to sort through and the board are on my back about budgets'' Cuddy replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice at Wilsons meddling, she knew exactly why he was here...House.

''Just wondering if everything was alright with you and House, he seems grumpier than he has been in a while and his limp seems more prominent than it has in a while also'' he replied quickly feeling a bit on edge with the glare Cuddy was giving him and so said the question as quickly as possible.

''His legs probably hurting more because of the cold weather and regarding me and House we're fine''. She replied keeping her answers short, she really didn't need a whole big discussion with Wilson about it right now. ''So if you would please leave I need to get through this'' indicating to the paperwork in front of her.

''Of course, I just wanted you to know if you need to talk I'm here'' he replied back as he slowly turned to leave her office. ''Thanks Wilson'' Cuddy said just before he went out the door, feeling a little bit guilty snapping at him as he was only trying to help.

After Wilson had left her office her focus had totally gone off the paper work and onto House. She missed speaking to him, even if he was sarcastic, rude and made obscene remarks to her. She knew she wasn't going to get any work done until she spoke to him so she shut down her laptop and made her way to the diagnostics office on the fourth floor. When she got there she saw he was talking to his team in the conference room so she waited in his office.

When House pushed the door open to his office he saw her twirling his giant tennis ball. He had missed talking to her all day and hated the fact he couldn't just get past what was going on inside his head. He moved further into his office and sat down on his chair startling her and making her turn around from looking out of the window.

''Hey'' she said trying to catch her breath. Looking at House she could see the lines of pain on his face and the dark circles under his eyes. She could see he hadn't gone back to sleep after he left her house in the early hours of the morning and could see how much whatever happened last nice was affecting him.

''What's up'', he asked not looking her in the eye deciding to focus on his cane. Cuddy now felt that she shouldn't have come up here to see him. ''Are you going to speak or just stand in my office looking pretty''. Annoyance laced in his voice as he looked up at Cuddy. As he looked up at her and she looked into those eyes, eyes that could tell her how he felt without him having to voice those words. All she wanted to do was take his hand, comfort him and tell him everything will be okay. In a normal relationship that is what she would have done, but this is House and knew she had to approach this from a different angle.

''I was going to see if you wanted to come over tonight, Rachel is staying with my mum''. He didn't answer her back just continued to stare at her, she knew he was taking so long to answer because he was going through all the different motives she might have for asking him to hers for the night. '' I'm not asking you to talk about the other night; I have missed spending time and talking to you. You don't have to be suspicious House...I promise''. Another awkward silence fell between them as House seemed to think and make a decision.

''Okay I'll come over but what I have in mind does not involve talking and when I'm done with you, you will be unable to talk'' He replied with smugness in his voice and a small smile on his lips.

''See you at my house at seven then and we will see who makes who speechless'' Cuddy replied in a sexy tone and making sure she swayed her hips more as she walked past him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

House slowly began to undo the buttons on Cuddy's blouse while kissing her neck. They had enjoyed dinner and had after some making out on Cuddy's couch he was now on top of Cuddy in her bed. As he undone more buttons he began to kiss the exposed flesh of the women underneath him, not leaving anywhere untouched. Sliding the top of Cuddy's shoulders with her help he began to move lower to her pants again slowly unbuttoning the buttons and sliding them off her stunning legs. He wanted to give her all the attention tonight, he told himself the reason for this was that he wanted to boost his ego but deep down he knew it was guilt that made him want to pay so much attention to her and take it slower tonight. He started by kissing her face and again moving down taking off her bra so he could concentrate on her breasts. As he licked and sucked on her nipples small moans of pleasure were coming from Cuddy encouraging him to carry on. Moving further down her body slowly ghosting his fingers over her panties and that area that Cuddy really wanted him to go to as she arched her body a little towards his hand. Smirking at her reaction he moved lower kissing up her legs and her inner thighs and began removing her underwear and threw the garment to the floor. Kissing her on the lips deeply his right hand made its way down her body as he entered two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out until she came. As she was coming down from her high her he quickly shed himself of his clothes and settled once more on top of her and entered her quickly and forcefully surprising her. Cuddy cried out at the sensation as he deeply filled her over and over again, she willed him to go faster as she felt herself begin lose control and soon after the same happened to House. They both lay there catching their breath as House rolled of her.

''So I think it's safe to say that I have screwed you speechless then'' he finally spoke as he caught his breath turning towards her with a little smirk on his face. Cuddy didn't reply but just turned to face him and kissed him as Cuddy fell into a dreamless sleep and House fell into much more restless one.

''_That's really good Greg I love it when you play the piano'' Blythe House praised her thirteen year old son. He didn't play it very often because John was in and didn't like him playing it. Blythe loved to hear him play the piano and the guitar and knew that it made her son very happy to receive her praise. She knew she had failed in many ways as a mother but she tried to make it up by encouraging Greg to do what he enjoyed, the only problem was the things that Greg enjoyed his father didn't. _

_Greg carried on playing jumping into different melodies and scales playing songs he knew his mother enjoyed. They were both so engrossed playing and listening to his playing that they had not realised that John had come back from being drinking with his marine buddies. _

''_What have I told you about encouraging him to play the piano, bloody waste of time trying to teach that worthless piece of shit anything'' John slurred out as he slightly stumbled into the living room where his scared and worried son and wife stood._

''_John please he's very talented at it, if you just listened to him you will see'' Blythe pleaded with her husband to see that their son should be given more praise and shown more love by his father. _

''_Okay Blythe I'll watch him play the piano'' he said walking over to the piano.'' Greg sit down and play a song on the piano so I can see how good you are''. Greg seemed to be in a daze as he looked at his father trying to work out what his father's game was here. ''NOW GREG!'' his father bellowed waking him up out his daze and slowly made his way over to the piano bench. Placing his hands on the keys he began to play, he looked up at his father and saw a small smirk upon his lips which did nothing that unnerve Greg even more. However as he neared the end of the song his worry diminished a little as he began to think his father was enjoying his music. As quickly as that thought came into his head it was quickly taken away as a massive pain tore through both his hands as the piano lid came crashing down and breaking bone, as the lid was bought up again by his father he could already see his right hand and fingers swelling and bruising and his left bruising also._

''_Now I think that makes everything clear that I don't want this piano played in this house again'' _

_Blythe stood there crying at was she had just witnessed, looking towards her teenage son cradle his right hand against his chest as he looked still in shock at what had just happened. She had to stop this before it got out of hand and he hurt Greg so badly that he may not recover.'' John please this has to stop, you can't keep hurting him he's your son''. As soon as she said those last words she regretted it as she saw her husband's blue eyes blaze with anger and hatred._

_John angrily strode over to his wife and forcefully slapped her hard over and over again ''that mistake is not my son and he will never be, no son of mine would be so rebellious and rude''. _

_Greg who had been silent could not just watch as his mother was getting hurt so he grabbed a glass that was on the table and threw it at his father hitting him on the back, he knew it wouldn't hurt him but he wanted to turn his attention onto him. It worked as his father started walking towards him. Greg knew what was coming and tried to brace himself. _

''_Looks like Greg finally grew a pair and has started standing up for himself...big mistake''. John spat out as he threw a punch straight at Greg's face breaking his nose, followed in quick succession to a kick to the stomach and another punch to the boys face. Looking at his son on the floor with disgust he gave a few more kicks to his stomach and one to his head. ''I'm going to bed'' he said in an uncaring tone for what he had just done to his family._

With a hard jolt House sat up right disturbed by the memories in his dream, becoming more aware of his surroundings he once again felt fear as he saw the concerned eyes of Cuddy staring at him. He panicked scared of what he may have said out loud in his nightmare. He suddenly became more aware of the pain in his leg and the ever growing feeling for the need to leave Cuddy and go back to his place like he did last time. As he began to open is mouth Cuddy beat him to it.

''I'm going to make us a drink so put some clothes on and meet me in the kitchen''. She didn't wait for his answer as she quickly put her robe on and hurried out the room as quickly as possible needing to get away from the haunted lost look in her lovers eyes. Whatever he was dreaming about was big and she felt it was going to get worse before it got better. She sat at the table waiting for him as she held the cup of steaming coffee between her hands. House appeared a few minutes later dressed in some jogging bottoms and a shirt. He made his way to the cabinet where he kept a bottle f scotch and got a glass from the cupboard and poured himself a generous amount.

''That's not really the type of drink I was thinking off'' Cuddy said indicating to the cup of coffee she had made him on the table as he sat opposite him.

''Yeah well you should know that after what happened just now coffee would be the last drink I would want'' he snapped back whilst downing the scotch and pouring another.

''Well if I don't have a clue what the hell just happened how was I supposed to know what kind of drink you would have liked''. Feeling more annoyed that he is not including her on what is actually happening.'' House please talk to me I want to help you; I'm afraid if you carry on like this you could break and end up back on vicodin or Mayfield. That's the last thing I want to see happen to you, you have come so far and I'm so proud of you I just need you to trust me and let me in''.

Looking at Cuddy and seeing how upset she was made, House hated himself at that moment for causing that kind of pain to the women he adored and loved. He wished he could take it away but didn't know how.'' I want to tell you but I'm scared that if I do you'll leave me and I'll be alone again, you will see I'm not a good person to have around Rachel and you will leave...people always leave''.

Cuddy felt her heart break for the brilliant man in front of her.'' House I'm not going to leave you, I will not take Rachel away from you, your great with her and you are trying so hard to let her in your life and accept her''. Reaching across the table she put her hands on his and looked him in the eye ''I promise House''. She held her breathe and waited to see what his reaction was going to be, was he going to stand up and leave like last time or had she convinced him that talking was the best thing to do.

House abruptly pulled his hands way from Cuddy's and stood up taking his scotch with him into the direction of the living room. As stopped as he went through the door and looked at Cuddy '' Bring the bottle of scotch with you to the living room for me, kind of harsh to expect a cripple to do or the carrying''.

House was pacing the living room as Cuddy sat on the sofa waiting for him to speak. House was having trouble figuring out how to start the conversation, downing the glass of scotch he sat down in the chair opposite Cuddy and began.

'' Once I start please don't interrupt me because I've never told anyone this and I'm not sure I will ever again. Cuddy nodded feeling happy he could trust her with whatever information he was about to relay to her.

''My father was a marine and he believed in discipline to keep people in order, which was great if you were a sergeant in the marines a crappy quality to have as a father. It wasn't too bad before he went to Vietnam he was a bit short tempered with me and my mum. He only ever hit me a few times before then but it got much worse starting when I was eight and he had come back from Vietnam''. He heard Cuddy's gasp of shock as she told her his father used to hit him but he carried on and tried to avoid looking at her face. '' He must have seen things that messed him up as when he came back he had changed, he began to drink more, was more impatient but he also came up with different ways to enforce discipline rather than a slap round the face or a hit with his belt. If I was late for dinner I would have to sleep outside and he'd lock all the doors and windows, not too bad if you are in a hot country where the temperature is not too cold at night but not good in the middle of Japanese winter when all your wearing is a t-shirt and a thin jumper to keep you warm. Other times the punishment would that he would force me into a bath filled with ice again not so fun when you're naked. He used to dunk my head under water until I'd nearly pass out a few times I panicked so much I'd thought he might kill me by holding me under too long. He hated me playing the piano, tonight I was dreaming about when I was thirteen my mum asked him to listen to me play and he did but before the song ended he shut the piano lid on my hands breaking my right hand and three fingers on my left hand. That night was the first night he ever hit my mum and I knew I had to get the attention off of her so I threw something at him and he came after me. I ended up with a broken nose, 5 stitches in my head, 3 broken ribs and a lot of bruises. He used to say I was useless, worthless and that I would never amount to anything and when you hear it on regular bases you start to believe it. I guess that's where myself doubt comes from. He wasn't even my real father and I'm not even sure if that makes me feel better about the abuse or not''.

Cuddy sat there shocked at what she was hearing the more she thought about it and looked back in her mind over past instances like the carpet and his hate for change, his lateness, his complete disrespect for the rules and authority, his addiction could even be linked to past pain in his childhood and his need to always be right. One thing puzzled her though ''House, why did you think I'd leave you or not let Rachel see you?''.

''You know what they say about kids who were abused they are more than likely to be abusive. I could not live with myself if I hurt you or Rachel, that's why I have not really wanted kids or a family. If I distanced myself away from the idea of having a family then I knew that I would definitely not hurt them. When you got Rachel I was jealous because you had begun to move further out of my reach as I knew it was too risky to get involved with you when you had Rachel.

''What's changed though I have Rachel still so why are you ready for a relationship now?''

''I guess getting clean has helped a bit and being at Mayfield, but I love you so much and I'm beginning to like the kid and the more I spend time with you both the more certain I feel that I will never hurt you both but if you want to leave I'll understand''.

'' For a genius you can be pretty stupid sometimes because I'm keeping my promise and I'm not leaving you. You are great with Rachel and I have never once felt that she is in danger being around you and the same for me I have never felt like you were going to hurt me. I know that you have only told me bits and pieces of your childhood tonight but I'm so proud that you shared it House. I don't pity you or want to fix you, I stand by what I said when I told you I don't want you to change. I'm looking at you now and I see a strong man who has had to go through so much, true some of it has been by your own hands like the electrocuting incident, but I love you and this is not going to scare me away from you''. She stood up and made her way over to house and kissing him with passion, standing up straight and taking his hands within hers he helped him up. ''Now enough talking let's go to sleep''. She led him down the hall and for the rest of the night he slept without any disturbances.

_Please review and thanks for reading, hope that wasn't too out of character and people liked it. Next chapter later this week._


End file.
